


Soft Mornings

by HornetHoney



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornetHoney/pseuds/HornetHoney
Summary: The weekends are special for Bokuto and Akaashi. It’s when they can finally rest in each other’s arms until noon and then indulge in each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 149





	Soft Mornings

The weekends were something special for Bokuto and Akaashi. It was when they could finally relax after a week full of working and cuddle into each other’s arms until noon. The soft pillows and blankets hugged them and the soft breeze coming through their opened window explored their hair. The fresh smell of their flowers on the balcony and soft purrs of their adopted cats brought everything together for the perfect morning. 

This morning was a bit different however. Bokuto had woken up first, which was surprising on its own, and marveled at Akaashi’s sleeping form. His face was already a gift sent from the gods, but his relaxed and vulnerable features awakened something inside of him. He brushed his hand against akaashi’s skin amazed at how soft he was and then started weaving his hands through his hair. Everything about Akaashi was just so soft that Bokuto melted at the feeling. 

He wrapped his hand around Akaashi’s body and pulled him to his chest. His quiet breaths tickled his neck and Bokuto let out a small laugh. Akaashi suddenly began to stir in his arms and opened his eyes to the sight of Bokuto’s chest. 

“You’re already awake?” Akaashi whispered in his hoarse voice and groggily got up to sit on his knees. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He continued.

“You were just so cute, I couldn’t help but let you keep sleeping Akaashi!” Bokuto chiriped happily with a huge smile adoring his face. Akaashi blushed at the absolute bluntness and fell on top of Bokuto’s chest with a thump. Bokuto immediately began petting his hair and humming and small tune to himself. Akaashi was always much more pliant in the mornings allowing Bokuto to adore him with love. 

He slowly grabbed ahold of Akaashi’s face and pressed a peck against his lips. Akaashi leaned into for another kiss and let himself be taken. Bokuto began to explore Akaashi’s mouth while playing with ears. He only recently found out that Akaashi’s ears were extremely sensitive and used this to his advantage. Akaashi began to slowly come undone from both the stimulation in his mouth and ears. His body began relaxing more and more and he began leaning on Bokuto for support. 

Bokuto noticed this and flipped him over onto his back. Akaashi yelped but his sounds were immediately swallowed as Bokuto starting kissing him again. Bokuto slowly began undressing Akaashi by unbuttoning his shirt and teasing his nipples. He was slowly becoming an incoherent moaning mess, just how Bokuto liked it. 

“K-kota, please don’t tease so much.” Akaashi gasped out. It wasn’t often that he would use his first name and when he did it drove Bokuto absolutely wild. Bokuto immediately went to work and made his way down to Akaashi’s boxers. He took both of their boxers off while staring into Akaashi’s eyes. Bokuto grabbed a hold of both of their cocks and started stroking them together. The stimulation made Akaashi cry out and grab a hold of a pillow to bite down on and muffle his moans. They were both a mess, mumbling to themselves and moaning as their release was getting closer. Bokuto began to stroke faster and faster until both cried out and spilled all over each other.

Bokuto put his head down on Akaashi’s shoulder while they were both going through the aftermath of their orgasm. Akaashi slowly began to settle and grab a hold of reality only to be attacked by Bokuto’s lips once more. Bokuto was nowhere near done nor sated yet. He tore himself off of Akaashi momentarily and reached over to the nightstand near them. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom and eagerly put it on. 

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he began to retreat into the corner of the bed while holding his pillow tightly. “W-wait, I’m still sensitive. I can’t go for another round this early.” He gasped out. 

“Just one more round, please? I promise after this I’ll be done and we can go out for lunch right after. I’ll pay!!” Bokuto looked at Akaashi with puppy eyes and knew he would give in. Bokuto was right and Akaashi turned around onto all fours and buried his face into the covers. 

“You better make this quick or else you’re buying dinner too.” Akaashi grumbled but Bokuto knew that was an empty threat considering Akaashi’s face was flushed red and he was peeking back waiting. Bokuto grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in the substance. He began inserting his fingers one by one and stretching Akaashi’s hole. His fingers danced around and made Akaashi shake and gasp for air whenever he hit a good spot. 

“Would you look at that, you’re sucking my fingers in so easily. All four are in, are you ready?” Akaashi merely buried his face into the covers more and shook his head yes. Bokuto proceeded to line himself up and plunged in fully. Akaashi’s head whipped up, mouth wide open, and he let out a silent scream. The sensation was overwhelming and his eyes could only see white. The feeling was absolutely unworldly and he felt absolutely full. 

Bokuto began to slowly move while stroking Akaashi and biting at his neck. Akaashi was in a state of pure pleasure and the overstimulation caused tears to start pouring. Everything just felt so good that he let himself be taken. 

Bokuto began to pick up the pace and snap his hips at angle that hit Akaashi’s sweet spot head on. He watched in awe as Akaashi became completely undone and was resorted to nothing but a beautiful mess. The two were unaware of anything else happening at that moment, they existed only in this moment and nothing else. Both were getting close which increased their ramblings. 

Bokuto took Akaashi and lifted him up so that his back was to Bokuto’s chest. He then plunged deeper into Akaashi causing him to mewl out in pleasure and gasp for air. The sight of them was beautiful. Both panting for air while Bokuto stroked Akaashi’s dick, played with his nipples and bit at his ear. The thrusting turned erratic and both screamed as orgasm hit them for a second time. They stayed in position as they both took time to breathe properly and come back to reality. 

Bokuto slipped out of Akaashi and layed him down. He slipped in next to him and pulled the covers over the both of them and hugged Akaashi close. The sheets were soaked in their sweat and cum, but in that moment it didn’t matter. They had all day to clean their sheets and they could shower right after coming down fully from their high. 

Bokuto kissed the top of Akaashi’s head only to feel pain in his stomach right after. Akaashi had punched him and buried his face in the crook of Bokuto’s neck. His face was absolutely flushed down to his neck and he mumbled out a “that’s what you get”. 

Bokuto chuckled and embraced Akaashi even closer to just how they were an hour ago. Bokuto couldn’t wait to go for lunch and then spoil Akaashi by making him go to stores with him. He smiled at the very near future and closed his eyes with a smile still present on his face.

It was indeed a good morning.


End file.
